Un regalo para Eagle
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Al final, el que persevera, alcanza.


Era un dia soleado en Tokyo, una figura con ropas oscuras caminaba por aquella calle, mientras una leve brisa jugueteaba con su cabello, los arboles se mecían al compas de aquella brisa mientras unos cuantos estudiantes caminaban a su alrededor, se dirigian a la escuela, el chico se detuvo delante de una reja en color negro, respiró profundamente

-Bueno, ahí voy…

Y decidido, avanzó hacia su objetivo: un enorme árbol en medio de aquel patio, donde se encontraban un par de estudiantes, tres chicas y dos chicos, una de ellas, tenía el cabello azul como el cielo y largo, siempre se había caracterizado por preocuparse por sus amigos, capitana del equipo de esgrima, su nombre: Umi; a su lado, un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro y corto, apenas y se le distinguian los ojos en medio de un fleco abundante y que cubría la mitad de su rostro, su nombre: Ascot; ambos chicos estaban tomados de la mano, ellos ya tenían una relación desde hacia dos años. A su lado, una joven de cabello rubio y corto, usaba lentes y se caracterizaba por ser la más analítica de aquel grupo, capitana del club de arquería su nombre: Fuu; a su lado, un joven de cabello verde, corto, con una cicatriz en la mejilla y siempre alegre: Ferio; tomados de la mano, podía verse, gracias a los rayos del sol, que un precioso anillo brillaba en ambas manos… así también, podía verse el amor profundo entre ellos, ya que las miradas y las caricias de sus manos, decían más que mil palabras… pero la mirada del recién llegado, se posó en una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego, recogido en una trenza, un poco más bajita que la otras dos chicas, mirada tierna, casi la de una niña, pero no por eso, dejaba de ser habilidosa con la espada, ya que era capitana del equipo de kendo, su nombre: Hikaru.

_Recordando_

Habia conocido a Hikaru como la guerrera mágica del fuego, inicialmente habían sido enemigos, ya que ambos querían proteger sus propios países, con el paso del tiempo, la amistad comenzó a florecer entre ellos, sin embargo, para él, los síntomas de su enfermedad fueron agravando su estado de salud y al ver, que ella amaba profundamente a Lantis, decidió convertirse sólo en su amigo y finalmente dar su vida para proteger a Lantis, lo último que pudo ver fue a Hikaru llamarlo con lagrimas en los ojos y desesperadamente, cuando creyó que todo había terminado para él, notó que se encontraba en un lugar algo extraño: un hermoso jardín cubierto de flores hasta donde la vista podía abarcar… poco le duró el gusto, ya que nuevamente perdió el conocimiento y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba nuevamente en Céfiro: al parecer, ¡Habia vuelto a la vida! Dias después decubrió que tanto Chizeta, Farem, Autozam y Zéfiro se habían salvado, se había deorgado el sistema del Pilar y las guerreras mágicas habían regresado al mundo mistico, asi también, descubrió que la única persona que lo pudo haber vuelto a la vida, era el Pilar y había sido nada más y nada menos que Hikaru, sin embargo, lo hbia echo de forma casi inconciente.

Pasados un par de días, descubrió que la relación entre Lantis y Hikaru no había ido nada bien, Hikaru tuvo que regresar y Lantis nunca se preocupó siquiera por hacer algún esfuerzo de visitarla en el mundo mistico, sin embargo, se enteró que tanto Ferio como Ascot, no soportaban estar lejos de Fuu y Umi, los convenció para ir al mundo mistico, sabían que arriesgaban mucho, aun asi, decidieron ir, ya habían transcurrido dos años, en los cuales Ferio y Fuu ya estaban comprometidos, Ascot finalmente había logrado enamorar a Umi, mientras que Hikaru recibió una gran sorpresa al saber que Eagle seguía vivo, sorpresivamente, la chica se sonrojó cuando le explicaron que ella misma había pedido ese único deseo como Pilar durante los pocos segundos en que lo fue… para todos los demás, eso pasó completamente desapercibido, pero para Eagle no… ese rubor en el rostro de la chica ¿es que acaso tenía alguna posibilidad?

_Fin del recuerdo_

Todos ellos platicaban alegremente, Hikaru sonreía y en ese preciso momento habia volteado hacia donde se encontraba el joven

-¡Eagle! ¡Hola!-Dijo ella mientras él se acercaba

-Hola Hikaru, hola a todos-Dijo Eagle

Todos los chicos se acercaron tambien

-¡Felicidades!-Dijeron al unisono

Ferio fue el primero, sacó un paquete azul entregándoselo sonriente-Espero que te guste-Ascot le entregó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo en color negro, le estrechó la mano-Algo sencillo-entonces llegó el turno de Fuu-¡Felicidades!-Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y le entregaba un paquetito envuelto en un hermoso color verde oscuro, Umi se adelantó-Que cumplas muchos más!-Dijo ella mientras tambin le daba un abrazo

-Muchas gracias a todos-Dijo Eagle sonriente, pero repentinamente, todos se hicieron a un lado, como formando un camino… entre Eagle y Hikaru, esta ultima avanzó y sonriente, extendió sus manos-Muchas felicidades-Dijo ella meintras lo abrazaba, a ambos, se les escapó un suspiro.

Pero… ¿Por qué tanto interés en aquella chica? Pues bien, Eagle se hallaba perdidamente enamorado de Hikaru desde el momento en que la conoció, pero como ella habia puesto sus ojos en Lantis, no tuvo mas opción que hacerse a un lado, mas sin embargo, al llegar al mundo mistico, decidio qu eharia todo lo posible por conquistarla, asi que puso en practica todo lo que estaba a su alcance, decidio convertirse en su mejor amigo y su paño de lágrimas comenzaba a darse por vencido con ella, hasta un dia, en que notó algo en la mirada de ella que le era extraño…

Eagle deseó que ese abrazo durara toda la eternidad, el sentir a Hikaru cerca tan cerca de él, hacía que todos sus sentidos despertaran, sólo pensaba en ella, en muchas ocasiones, Eagle trató de decirle a ella lo que realmente sentía, pero Hikaru a veces parecía no entender o en su defecto, sólo sonreía.

-Este es mi mejor regalo-Dijo Eagle susurrándole a Hikaru, quien al escuchar la voz de Eagle en su oído, se sonrojó a mas no poder, no sabía qué decir

Repentinamente, la campana para ir a clases sonó y el grupo fue directamente a los salones, entre tanta multitud, Eagle había tomado la mano de Hikaru y ella correspondió, lamentablemente, el salón de clases estaba frente a ellos y ella tuvo que entrar, pero Eagle, parecía reticente a dejarla ir, ella viéndolo a los ojos, le pidió de manera amable, que la dejara ir, fue entonces que Eagle, la miró fijamente y decidido, soltó aquellas palabras

-Te amo…

Hikaru sólo sonrió y suplicante, miró a Egle de nuevo

-Tengo que irme-Dijo ella-Se va a hacer tarde

Eagle se quedó en la puerta del salón de ella, esperando la llegada del profesor, segundos después, regresó a su salón. Las horas pasaron y finalmente llegó la hora del descanso, en un pequeño rincón, un grupo animado de jóvenes se reunian para una pequeña fiesta, eran: Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Ascot y Hikaru

Hikaru alzó la mirda, viendo a lo lejos a Eagle, se puso de pie y se dirigió a él-¡Ven!-Le dijo animadamente mientras le tomaba de la mano y le conducía hasta donde estaban los demás, él, caminaba sorprendido, si bien recordaba, Hikaru nunca habia sido asi con él, de hecho, algo raro estaba pasando.

Todos celebraron el cumpleaños de Eagle, entre abrazos y uno que otro juego que animaron la pequeña fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en un rincón de aquel jardín escolar, el tiempo pasó rápido y nuevamente la campana avizaba que habia que volver a clases, los chicos recogieron todo y se dirigieron a sus salones, Eagle iba algo pensativo

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a Hikaru? – Si bien era cierto que le habia confesado sus sentimientos, mas no habia recibido respuesta alguna, aunque….

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su salón de clases, sin embargo, no pudo quitarse de la mente aquella sonrisa que Hikaru le había dado cuando la habia dejado en su salón

-Es tan hermosa-Dijo para sí nuevamente

Ya era más de mediodía y las clases habían llegado su fin, Ferio y Ascot acompañaron a sus respectivas novias a sus clubes, mientras Eagle se quedaba solo

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Eagle quedó tendido en el verde pasto de aquel lugar tan tranquilo del patio, seguía pensando en la hermosa sonrisa de Hikaru y dejó volar su mente más allá de donde pudiera, de repente, oyó una voz

-¿Eagle?

Al escuchar aquella voz, abrió los ojos de golpe, frotando sus ojos, ya que el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él, ¿Hikaru? ¿Estaba soñando? Abrió los ojo y efectivamente ¡Enfrente de él, estaba Hikaru!

Intentó incorporarse, sin embargo, el aun somnoliento Eagle, lo único que consiguió, fue acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de Hikaru, repentinamente el ambiente se tensó, miró los labios de ella y luego sus ojos, cual seria su sorpresa ¿Hikaru estaba haciendo lo mismo? Abrio los ojos de par en par ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Hoy no hay club-Habló Hikaru algo nerviosa, asi que te acompañaré mientras Fuu y Umi terminan sus actividades

Ella tomo aasiento al lado de Eagle, quien la miraba fijamente, cuando notó, que ella volteaba a verlo, rápidamente volteó él, a otro lado, hubo un silencio algo incomodo y ella fue quien decidio romperlo

-Eagle, tengo otro regalo para ti-Dijo ella nerviosa y sonrojada

Eagle la miró sorprendido

-¿Otro regalo?-Repitió él la pregunta

-Si-Hubo una enorme pausa y Hikaru continuó-Yo -Dijo ella mas roja que un tomate

Eagle se incorporó de golpe

-¿Co… como… has dicho?-Eagle la miraba sorprendido, atónito y nervioso

-He dicho que soy yo-Dijo nuevamente Hikaru muy nerviosa sin mirarlo

-Hikaru-Dijo Eagle, ella a simple vista, se notaba que temblaba de los nervios, ella sintió que alguien la tomaba del mentón y levantaba su rostro-Hikaru-Dijo nuevamente Eagle y se acercó a ella

-Esos labios-Pensó Eagle-Toda ella es hermosa-Pensó para si

Hikaru quedó inmóvil sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho

-Eagle-Dijo ella-Yo también te amo, y quiero que este sea tu otro regalo de cumpleaños-Dijo mientras tiernamente le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos

Los labios de él buscaron los de ella y sorpresivamente, Hikaru se adelantó y le dio un tierno beso ¡Eagle apenas y podía creerlo, era un sueño hecho realidad! abrió los ojos nuevamente y acarició su rostro

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Hikaru

-Es que esto parece un sueño -Dijo mientras recorría el rostro de Hikaru tiernamente y buscando los labios de ella, la besó, con gran pasión aquel beso parecía que iba a durar toda una eternidad Eagle abrazó a Hikaru tiernamente, quera envolverla con sus brazos

-Ha sido el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado-Dijo él, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

Fin.

Notas de Lucy: Mi primer fic re editado! He de confesar que al leerlo me he dado cuenta de un monton de cosas que, en su momento, le hicieron falta! Que lo disfruten! Saludos!


End file.
